Rising Flames
by maxy13
Summary: Katniss has always been known for her "spitfire" attitude. Going into the Hunger Games, no one expects anything less. That is, until she meets Cato.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone - this is my first Kato fanfiction, and I'm open to any comments or suggestions, so please review! I know this first chapter is pretty short, I just wanted to get the reaping over with to be honest, the next chapter will be up shortly! _

* * *

Chapter One - **Katniss POV**

It's _that _day. The day that everyone in District Twelve dreads all year, praying that the odds will be in their favor in the upcoming Hunger Games. Here in Twelve, we've come to accept the certain death of the tributes from our district. Sure, there's always hope. But mere children, going up against Careers who have trained their entire lives for this aren't the best odds.

This year is different than any other year. It's Prim's first reaping. I've come to accept that one day her name would be in the reaping ball; it's inevitable. But I never allowed her to take tesserae, or anything that would ever add to the possibility of her entering the Games.

The day seemed to go by in slow-motion. The tension was really getting to me. But finally, Prim, my mother and I were seconds away from the drawing of names. The boring and utterly unrealistic Capitol recap flew by, and pink puffy-haired Effie was drawing the female name.

"And this year's female tribute is…." She paused for a moment, only adding to my anxiety. "Primrose Everdeen." Effie announced, smiling. I watched her white teeth glisten in the bright sunlight for a moment, before the news sunk in. I saw Prim being escorted up to the stage. "I volunteer!" I gasped for air. "I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go, chapter two! I think I'm in love with the whole Katniss/Cato pairing...though I'm trying not to rush their relationship. Feel free to send in any reviews, I'm new to this so I'm up for any suggestions you have! :)_

* * *

Chapter Two - **Katniss POV**

The rest of the day zoomed by in a blur. My goodbyes were hard and rushed, and there were so many words I wish I could say, especially to Prim…but it's nothing she doesn't already know. I didn't make much small talk on the train with my fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark. I barely even acknowledged my mentor. I couldn't think straight, until I watched the reaping.

The District One Tributes were easily forgettable. The girl from two looked vicious and unforgiving. Next to her stood a typical male Career - tall, muscular, a murderous smirk plastered on his face at all times. But it was his icy blue eyes that gave him away. They looked full of remorse, and almost sad. I knew right then that he wasn't like the rest, and I wanted to know him. I knew the Hunger Games was no place for such thoughts; but somehow, I didn't care.

It wouldn't be long until we arrived at the Capitol. Effie was thrilled to have a volunteer from District Twelve, and she wouldn't let me forget it. By the time we arrived in the Capitol, there were people with cameras swarming the train station. "Katniss!" I heard someone call. "District Twelve!" a group of citizens hollered, making fools out of themselves. Peeta was loving this. He smiled and waved, surely wooing all the Capitol women. But I wouldn't dare give them that satisfaction. I was disgusted by these people, and it was displayed through my constant scowl.

"Katniss," I heard Haymitch hiss through his teeth, making in effort to smile for the cameras. I saw right through his act, he was clearly annoyed. "Try to act a little happier. That famous scowl of yours isn't going to buy you any sponsors." I sighed. I guess he was right. I gave them a small smile, reminding myself that this was for Prim.

* * *

We entered a building full of bright lights and a kaleidoscope of colors. I was introduced to my prep team, and I can't say the experience was enjoyable though they tried their best to be kind. I was relieved when I was finally escorted to my stylist; Cinna.

Cinna greeted me with a hug, surprisingly. "Hello, Katniss. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I'm deeply sorry it's under this circumstance." He gave me a knowing look as I responded, "Most people have just congratulated me." "I see no point in that. We all know what the Games mean. But I saw something in you…and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you, starting with your outfit." I smiled at him as he revealed my outfit for the parade. "Ready to play with fire?" he inquired.

* * *

Peeta and I stood together, hand in hand, smiling at the citizens of the Capitol. We greeted them with waves, and the occasional blown kiss. They looked astonished, chanting "Girl On Fire!" while the flames continued to blaze on. We were a crowd favorite, no doubt about it. Haymitch and Effie were definitely happy, but that's more than I can say for the other tributes. The Careers glared at Peeta and I, as I watched them from the corner of my eye. I turned and focused on the District Two male, Cato I think. He didn't look mad at all; in fact, he smirked, meeting my gaze. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged in response.

I considered telling Haymitch about my exchange with the Career. But I decided against it, he'd only tell me to stay away from Cato. After the Parade, I couldn't sleep. I ventured out onto the thirteenth floor, curious as to what I would find. Stepping off the elevator, I noticed Cato was on the roof, staring into the sky. I contemplated talking to him, but quickly decided against it. I was about to get back into the elevator, when I heard him speak, for the first time in person. "Firegirl," I whipped around to find Cato within inches of me, his eyes boring into mine. "I was just leaving." I mutter, unsure what else to say. He ignored that and pulled me closer.

"That was quite an entrance you made at the Parade. I think you had just about everybody entranced." I was becoming uncomfortable, but at the same time I liked being close to him. I didn't understand these feelings. "Your partner didn't seem to like it too much." "What, Clove?" He started, "She's only jealous, she wants the spotlight." "It's getting late." I replied. He smirked at me. "What, never been around any boys before Firegirl?" Now I was annoyed. I could almost feel the scowl forming on my face. "Good night, Cato." I managed, talking through my teeth. "See you at training." He whispered before letting me go. I made my way to the elevator, considering what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! This was actually meant to be two separate chapters, but I figured I might as well just upload it as one, seeing as they were both pretty short. I've only had one review so far from a guest, but thank you very much for your feedback, it's always appreciated. :) _

* * *

Chapter Three – **Katniss POV**

I slept soundly that night, for the first time since I can remember. The Capitol disgusted me, but I had to admit, I loved the quiet. I wasn't used to it. Back in Twelve, there was noise all night, whether it be wild animals or starving people. It wasn't a pretty picture.

I finally got up, and proceeded to shower and get ready for the day. I had to be at the Training Center in an hour, but not before I had breakfast. Nearly running, I made my way to the dining hall to meet Haymitch, Effie and Peeta. "Look who decided to show up," Haymitch muttered under his breath. "What was that, Haymitch?" I raised my eyebrow toward him. "Nothing, sweetheart," he replied, and then continued, "So kids, for training today, do not showcase your strengths. Safe those for private training." We nodded, and I continued eating. When I was satisfied, I set off for the Training Center.

I pressed the elevator button, and waiting, getting impatient. When it finally opened, I was slightly annoyed at who I found in there, but not surprised. "Good morning," Cato said cheerfully, giving me a sarcastic smirk. "Morning," I muttered, not meeting his gaze. I felt his eyes on me the entire ride down. But it wasn't me who broke the silence. "You know what? You're much prettier when you don't have that scowl on your face, Firegirl," "Don't play games Cato. I'm smarter than you think." I finally looked at him, enunciating every word for effect. Almost on cue, the elevator dinged, and I strode right off without another word.

I arrived just in time. I didn't pay attention as the trainer spoke, I focused more on the bows in the corner of the room. It's like they were calling me. _No Katniss, _I told myself over and over, reminded of what Haymitch said. I looked over to the knives. I'd never been too bad at them, but maybe this was my opportunity to get even better. As soon as the trainer was finished, I made a beeline towards the rack of knives.

It didn't take long before I was throwing consecutive bulls-eyes. I looked over, and smirked at Clove. She stared at the wall, looking more than a little worried. She was surely lethal, but I wasn't so bad either. Besides, I'm sure that in the higher districts, you didn't have much knowledge on survival. You had everything handed to you, since birth. I was used to hunger, whereas I doubt they could go an hour without water. I then realized I shouldn't count myself out quite yet.

After I had mastered knives, I moved on to the sword. I hacked away at the dummies, until they were nothing but fluff. I definitely wasn't great at this weapon , but there was slight improvement. Boredom set in faster than expected, so I moved on to the plants section. Before I could do much, I heard the trainer on a megaphone from across the room. "Tributes, training time for today is up. Please exit."I made my way to the door, while hearing someone stalk behind me. I turned around to find none other than Cato Clark, inching close enough to whisper in my ear. "Come with me," he breathed, dragging me to the room next door.

* * *

"What do you want?" I near-yelled, exasperated. "I want you in the alliance," he starts bluntly, "But I'm not someone you want as an enemy, so I suggest you change your tone," "I'm not afraid of you." I reply. With one, quick motion, he has me pinned to the wall. "Scared yet?" he smirks darkly. "I will never be afraid of you. Or anyone for that matter," I enunciate 'never' as I speak. "We'll see about that in the arena. So, are you in?" Cato questions as I consider his offer. Being in the career alliance will ensure my safety for the first few days definitely. It seems like a good idea, as long as I get out at the right time. "I'll think about it." I answer coolly. "Meet me at the roof tonight, I expect your answer no later than 11." "I'll see if I can make it." I never once break eye contact, because cowering is for the weak, and I will not show weakness, especially now. I'm not too pleased with his smug exterior, but I figure now isn't the best time to bring that up. With that, I exit the unfamiliar room and march straight up to Haymitch.

"What should I do?" I inquire, after giving him the full story. "Well, I can't say one of my tributes has even been recruited for the Careers." He replies, a proud look in his grey Seam eyes. I laugh at that, and wait for him to continue. "Better get your bow and arrow ready, sweetheart, because I'm looking at the newest member of the Careers."

* * *

**Cato POV**

She really is something. She has this…determination in her grey eyes. It's a mixture of confidence and hope I guess. I've known plenty of girls, and all of them seem to fall for me without a second thought. Katniss is the first one to refuse me, well, besides my best friend Clove of course. She can resist my charm, and I admire that about her. I like her strength. Even her trademark scowl draws me in.

"I think she's in," I muttered to Clove, walking with her to the elevator. "Good. I was watching her today, from what I saw; she's not bad," she smirked before adding, "Definitely better than that airhead Glimmer. Remind me why she's in the alliance…" "If we want Marvel, we have to take Glimmer too," I sighed; giving Clove a knowing look, "Let's just hope Firegirl doesn't demand that other Twelve kid in the alliance. Sure, he's strong, but brute strength is not near enough to survive in these games," she replied, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

After speaking to Haymitch, I made my way for the thirteenth floor. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was 11:03. Of course, Cato was already there. "Late. Didn't anyone teach you about being on time?" he turns to look at me. "Please, Cato, I'm three minutes late. And I apologize, in Twelve I was too busy worrying about feeding my family, I didn't have much time to worry about manners. Forgive me." My reply was dripping in fully-deserved sarcasm, which he ignored. "You have an answer for me?" "I'll join you, on one condition."

* * *

**Cato POV**

Don't say Peeta, don't say Peeta, I think. "Go on," I breathe. "The bow and arrow is mine." She states and I smirk, almost happily. "So that's the special skill you've been hiding from us…" I think out loud. "Deal," I continue, and hold out my hand for her to shake, and she takes it. She nods towards me, and makes her way towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Canada Day everybody! Hope you had an amazing day. I won't be home tomorrow, so I'm not sure I'll have time to update. Hopefully this chapter will get you by until Tuesday! What do you think about the Cato POV's? I thought it would be cool to get his input on things. I'd like to thank my new readers: 1deadlygame, MissAmazing101 and criticderomance! Please review! :) _

* * *

Chapter Four – **Katniss POV**

The next day at training went by eventless. The nightmares kept me up all night…back to my normal routine. I woke up, dreading the interviews that waited for me tonight. Effie kept reminding me that it was "my time to shine". But somehow, I wasn't convinced. I didn't want to try. I just wanted to go home…but I only have two options; die a tribute or go home a victor. And I wasn't about to give up that easy.

Haymitch spent half the day prepping me. We tried to work on an angle. We went from sexy, to naïve, to lethal. None of them were convincing, and more importantly none of them were me. After hours of brainstorming, Haymitch got it. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" he cries. "What?" "Determined. That's your angle. And you won't have to fake it either, it's written all over your face and shines through your eyes." He winked at me, trying to be inspirational. His gruff exterior ruined it though. "Thank you, Haymitch." I smiled. He nodded and continued, "There is nothing more important than returning to Prim. Don't let them forget it."

Haymitch dismissed me, and I strode off to find Cinna. Before long, I was brought in by my prep team, and soon they were hard at work. I gritted my teeth, and willed myself not to scream. In what seemed like forever, Cinna arrived with the dress. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at the fiery red color, highlighted with orange and speckles of yellow. "You'll wear your flames again tonight." Cinna couldn't hold in his grin as he spoke.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I was prepping for my interview when I saw her. She was beautiful. _Focus Cato, you have an interview to do, this is important. _Instead, I focused on Caesar Flickerman. He was currently interviewing Clove. His eyes lit up with excitement as she showed off her lethal persona. Before I could blink, he was calling me up to the stage. "Cato Clark! On a scale of one to ten, how exhilarated are you to be tribute for the 74th Hunger Games?" Caesar welcomed me, and the crowd cheered louder than I thought possible. "Well, let's just say once I'm in the arena, there's no telling what could happen. I have a few surprises in store." I winked, playing up the ladies in the audience.

"Do you, now?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "Do you mind sharing?" "Well, that wouldn't make for much of a surprise would it?" I shrugged. "I guess not. So what's your strategy for the Games?" he moved on to another topic. "I'll do whatever it takes to survive, to win. I know what's best for me, and I'll always follow my initial instincts. I will not back down. Ever." I smiled darkly, enunciating every syllable.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I thought Cato's interview was ridiculous. The whole 'surprises' and 'never back down' charade was not fooling me. I had this burning desire to upstage him. After all, with the right determination, I can do anything I set my mind to.

After being called, I slowly made my way over to Caesar. "Hello Katniss! How are you on this day?" he smiled genuinely, and I shot him a knowing grin. "Great! Yourself?" I questioned. "Never been better," he started, "So Katniss, we were all very….moved, by the way you volunteered for your sister. Mind elaborating on the situation?" "Prim is just twelve, it was her first reaping. I love her more than anything in the world, and I am determined to make it home to her. Nothing will stand in my way." I smiled sweetly even through my lethal words. "Well I think you have us convinced. Any strategy you'd like to share?" Caesar looked me in the eye as he spoke. "I have a few allies in mind, actually. But you'll have to wait for the Games to see who the lucky one might be." "Ah, I see," he replied before glancing at my dress.

"That is quite the dress you're wearing. Round of applause for her stylist anyone?" He gestured towards the crowd, and everyone clapped, hooted, hollered, anything to show their affection. "Thank you. Would you like me to twirl for you?" "That would be lovely!" he said, looking delighted. With that, I twirled slow at first, gaining speed as time went by. I could feel my flames rising from the bottom of the dress, up. The crowd turned to a hushed tone. When I finally regained my footing, everyone was cheering "Girl on Fire! Girl on Fire!" repeatedly. It's safe to say my interview was a huge success.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – **Katniss POV**

The Games start today. I either die a tribute, or come home a victor. I won't even consider the first option. I ate my breakfast silently, trying to hold it all down despite my nausea. I dressed, and waited in the launch area with Cinna. All I could do was stare at the timer. 10 minutes. 5. 3. I watched it until a voice came onto the intercom, "Attention tributes. Thirty seconds until launch." With that, I stood to face Cinna. "You can do this Katniss," he started, "I'm not allowed to bet…but if I could, my money would be on you." I smiled at him as he brought me into a tight hug. I then entered the clear cylinder in the corner of the room. I felt myself rise, but not before I brought my three middle fingers to my lips, then holding them high in the air. "Thank you," I mouthed. "Good luck, girl on fire." He said, but I heard it as only a whisper through the glass.

I took in my surroundings. The bright cornucopia shined under the sunlight. The bow and arrow in the corner jumped out at me, I had to get to it. That was my main priority right now. Most of the tributes looked in a daze, almost, with the exception of the careers. I mimicked the determined look in their eyes, almost lethal. The gong sounded, and my adrenaline pushed me to run faster than ever before. I reached my bow. It was beautiful, silver arrows glistening. I checked my surroundings, to find Glimmer charging at me, knife in hand. I didn't have time to load my bow, so instead I elbowed her in the neck, just below her chin, sending her flying. Maybe I wasn't in the alliance after all. I picked up a backpack and ran into the woods, wildly confused.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I had already taken down three tributes, in all of five minutes. I smiled at my success. I searched the arena for Katniss, to find Glimmer charging towards her. I knew she wouldn't do as I asked. Katniss sent her flying, no problem, but with that she set off into the woods. _Damn it Glimmer!_ I thought. I made a beeline for the stupid blonde. "You idiot, you knew she was a part of the alliance. Now look what you've done." Without waiting for her response, I slit her throat out of annoyance. I'd find Katniss later. Now, I had to reenter the bloodbath.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I ran until I was out of breath. _This is a decent spot to set up camp, _I thought, coming to a clearing. I climbed high up into the nearest tree, and settled down to look through my pack. I found different types of food, an empty water bottle, rope, a knife, and matches. I used the rope to tie myself into the tree, ensuring that I wouldn't fall out in my sleep. I closed my eyes, and let my tiredness win out.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Once night hit, I announced I was going to find Katniss. "Blondie made her think she was out of the alliance," I explained, "I'm going to go find her." "Alright, Cato," Clove sighed at Glimmer's stupidity. I set off into the woods, letting my hunting instincts take over.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I woke up at nightfall, with a thirst burning in my throat. I ate a few crackers, and planned to search for water the next day. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps below me. I didn't dare look down, and stayed as quiet as possible. That didn't stop him from finding me though. "Well, look who it is!" I took a deep breath and glanced down to see Cato, smirking up at me. "Why are you here? I thought Glimmer made it pretty clear I was out of the alliance." I raised my eyebrows at him, never breaking eye contact. I was quickly tiring of his games.

"Glimmer's dead, and she only came after you of out jealously. You were never out of the alliance. Come down, Firegirl." "How do I know that if I come down, you're just going to kill me?" I wasn't going to lose this game out of stupidity. He chuckled. "Just come down. I'm not going to hurt you." He looked honest enough. I sighed and started to pack up my stuff. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Firegirl." Cato grinned as I climbed out of the tree. "Oh, just shut up for once." I gritted my teeth. "Oh, sorry, did I make you angry?" I wasn't angry – I was infuriated, and he found is amusing. I turned away from him and continued walking, faster than before.

"Don't walk away from me." He pinned me up against a tree. I looked up at him, my anger only growing. Before I could stop him, he kissed me. I was taken aback, and I tried to push him away, but I was no match for his brute strength. He pinned my hands above my head. His lips slammed hard against mine, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. I could feel his smirk as the kiss deepened. It was him who broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against mine and my grey eyes found his. "Still mad?" he asked, jokingly. I wasn't sure of anything right now, but I didn't feel any anger…confusion, maybe. "No. Confused, though," I raised my eyebrows at him. "What is there to be confused about?" he kissed me again quickly before grabbing my hand. We continued walking back to the cornucopia.

Thoughts zoomed through my head as we walked in silence. I realized he was my first kiss. He must have kissed dozens of girls, while I was completely inexperienced. I also didn't like the fact that all of this was being broadcasted on live TV. I hadn't even considered that Prim was watching all of this. What would she think of me?

* * *

_Hey everyone! I know some of the POV's are pretty short, but I wanted to go back and forth between Cato and Katniss, to get both of their thoughts in. Katniss is the main narrator, but I'll put Cato in a lot, and I'm thinking about making a Prim POV for the next chapter. Please send in your reviews, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about it so far! :) Thank you to my new readers: immangel, jessgold94, AsHtisDaLe21 and Opinionated1234!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – **Prim POV**

I couldn't take my eyes away from the television. Even when mother said it was time for bed, I snuck downstairs to watch. I couldn't sleep, knowing that Katniss could die if I looked away for even a minute. I was relieved that she had gotten her bow, and got out of the bloodbath as fast as she did. I wasn't quite sure what the Careers were talking about, her being in their alliance. But I guess I would soon find out, because the head Career, Cato, was out looking for her.

I saw Katniss stiffen as Cato came into view. "Well, look who it is," I listened closely to their exchange. Before long, Katniss leapt down from the tree, and started to follow Cato. I realized Katniss had always planned to be in their alliance. This didn't worry me, though Cato was brutal, you could tell he cared about Katniss…it was the way he looked at her that gave him away. I trusted that he wouldn't hurt her.

Moments later, they were…kissing. Well, that's a new one. I felt like I was invading their privacy, but then again, so was all of Panem. I knew Katniss wouldn't like knowing I was watching what was probably her first kiss, especially on live television. But it didn't matter to me. I giggled, watching her expression change from confused to worried. _Stop worrying, Katniss, I_ urged in my mind. _I'm not judging you, _I thought, wishing that somehow she could hear.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"It's about a 20 minute walk from here," Cato broke the silence between us. "Okay." "So, tell me about your sister," he whispered, his voice softer than his usual commanding tone. I hesitated. "Prim is the sweetest kid you'd ever meet, she would never hurt a fly," I started, "She's mature for her age, and she's got my mother's talent for healing. She would do anything to brighten someone's day…" I trailed off at the end, thinking of the time she brought home Buttercup. "I bet she means a lot to you." says Cato.

When I don't answer, he continues, "What are you thinking?" "I was thinking about the time she brought home a cat. He was horrible, the ugliest cat you've ever seen. But for some reason she loved him. Buttercup is his name," I say in response. He chuckles and I stare at the ground. "He always hated me though. Probably because I threaten to drown him on a daily basis," We both laugh at that. "You're something different, Katniss," he smiles at me. Not a smirk, not a grin…a genuine smile. I couldn't help but blush. "I could say the same thing about you."

We continued talking about nothing important, until my curiosity got the better of me. "So how many girls have you kissed?" I blurted out. He smirked. "Not as many as you'd think, only six." I guffawed. "Only six?" _Yeah, I've only kissed one person, so six is kind of a lot, _I think. "Well how many have you?" he questions. I guess I should have expected that. "Oh, tons..." I say, but he can sense the dishonesty in my voice. "How many?" he repeats. I sigh, "Just one."

"I'm your first kiss?" "Don't laugh at me. I was too busy trying to keep my family alive. No one was really worth my time," I answer, and I can feel my face reddening with embarrassment as I look away from him. "I'm not laughing, but it's just…surprising." I can feel his eyes on me. "Why?" I look up. "Why not?" he shoots right back. "I don't know." I give up.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Surprised is an understatement to how I feel. A girl like her, you'd think she would have guys lined up at her doorstep. But I guess things are different in District 12. _You can't fall for her, Cato, this is the Hunger Games, _I remind myself over and over, but it doesn't stop me.

We finally arrive back at the Cornucopia. Everyone is asleep, except for Clove who appears to be taking first watch. "Look who I found," I say to Clove. "About time!" she exclaims, clearly wanting to go to sleep. "Katniss, this is Clove. Clove, Katniss." I introduce them. "I know who she is, loser," Clove starts, "You're the archery pro, right? Scored yourself an eleven…glad to have you." Katniss laughs at that, then turns to me. "So, what do we do now?" "You can do whatever you want, I'm taking first watch," I reply. "I'll stay up for a bit." She answers quietly.

* * *

**Prim POV**

I watch them get to know each other overnight…literally. I feel my smile growing wider when Katniss talks about me, as the tears well up in my eyes. _I miss you so much, Katniss, _I think. I can't help but laugh when they talk about their first kisses…Katniss is beat red, and her embarrassment is evident. Cato is clearly falling for her, and I kind of like him. She's opening up to Cato, and she's never done that with anybody, with the exception of me and Gale. Somehow, I'm not worried about her, for the first time since the Reaping.

* * *

_Here you go. I added in two Prim POV's, for you Courtney DiLaurentis! Hope you like it, please review! :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – **Katniss POV**

Cato asked about Prim and the rest of my family more, before I changed the topic. "So tell me about you," He looks surprised. "What about me?" "I don't know. Your family, your district, whatever." I say. "Hm. Well, I've been training since I was eight. Most kids start around ten, but my Dad always pushed me to be the best…and I was. I didn't have much of a childhood because of all the training. But I have a little brother, Josh. He's a lot like Prim, from what you said," he sighs, "He's adventurous, we would always go on daytrips, just him and I. Mountain climbing, to a beach, whatever. It was always something new. He's eleven, next year will be his first reaping…something I've been dreading for a long time. I would never allow him to train; I don't want him anywhere near the games." Cato stares at the ground while he talks.

"You miss him, don't you?" I ask, and he nods, looking up at me for the first time. "You're the first person I've opened up like this to," he icy blue eyes never once leave mine as he speaks. "You really don't know, do you?" I'm confused now. "What?" "The effect, you can have on people." He shoots me a knowing smile. I recall Haymitch saying the same thing. "Why does everyone say that? I don't know what that means." "It means…you're hard to say no to, I guess. You have this determination…this fire, in your eyes. I saw it from the moment I met you, that's what drew me to you." I consider what he just said. I never realized it. I never thought about what other people thought. I focused on my family. Everything I did was for my family, it always has been. But maybe he's right. "I guess I never thought about that," I answer after a long silence. "I always thought you were just some brutal Career. I never would have guessed that there's more to you than that, but I was wrong." I continue. He chuckles at that and turns to face me.

"I think we both underestimated each other," he says back. I stare at the stars for a moment, before I notice the Capitol seal appearing. I watch as the dead tributes appear, and count twelve. Must be a new record, half the tributes gone in the first day. "Twelve down, twelve to go," Cato whispers and kisses me on the forehead. I somehow feel safe with him, and it's a totally new feeling. I've never trusted anyone. And The Games probably isn't the best time to do so, but I can't help it. There's something about him I just can't resist.

I start to drift off to sleep in Cato's arms, when the sound of footsteps behind me causes me to wake. I turn to see Marvel, raising his eyebrows at me. I shrug. "Get a room, children," he mumbles and Cato guffaws. "I'll watch, for now. Go to bed," Marvel shoves Cato over. I get up and pull out my sleeping bag. Strangely enough, I sleep soundly my first night in the arena. It's been a long day.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the cannon, signaling the death of another tribute. I look around camp, seeing everyone still here. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look to the side to find Cato asleep, shirtless. I stare at him through the corner of my eye until I see him wake up. I look away pretending I didn't see anything. I thought I was convincing enough, until I look back to find him smirking. "See something you like, sweetheart?" I roll my eyes at the nickname, thinking about Haymitch. I wonder what he thinks of me joining the Careers. I hope he's okay with it.

Almost on cue, a parachute falls onto my lap, with the number 12 etched into the side. I open it to find an extra sheath of arrows, with a note attached. It read: "Proud of you, Sweetheart. But be careful. –H." I nodded up at the sky, assuring him I knew what I was doing. Haymitch always knew what to say. Cato approached me, "What are you smiling about?" "Nothing, just thinking. Haymitch sent me some arrows," I held up the sheath. "You're a lot like him. With the exception of all the drinking," Cato says. I laugh at that. I had to agree…Haymitch had the same fire I did.

* * *

_A shorter chapter here, but I wanted to have one with them getting to know each other more before I post the next one! I'm excited about Chapter Eight, because I'm adding a twist to the story. As much as I love writing this, I need results for me to keep publishing! So, Chapter Eight won't be posted until I hit ten reviews. Also, I'm thinking about doing a Haymitch POV in the later chapters. Please review!_

_Thank you to my new readers: vma101, Alis-May, and Crizzaly! :) _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – **Haymitch POV**

I knew the girl was determined right from the beginning. I thought she would make it far. But she's shown me how smart she is. This is the first district twelve tribute of mine who was been a Career. I must've done something right. There's only one thing setting her back – the relationship with the boy from Two. He's a nice boy, and if things were different I would say they were perfect for each other. But this is the Hunger Games, and there's no room for love, because in the end only one comes out. I have no doubt in my mind that it will be Katniss – but she'll have to let him go. She may even have to be the one to end his life. If it comes to that, she'll have to live with the constant guilt of killing the one she loved. I can't bear to see her go through that. But there's really not much I can do. I just hope she's prepared for what's coming next.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato and I spent the morning mostly in silence, but somehow, it wasn't awkward. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at the sky for what felt like forever. I'd never really thought about love. But with him, it was different. I was unsure of a lot, but not this. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew that in a week's time, maybe less, I'd have to say goodbye. After all, this is a game. There's only one way to win. But what if there wasn't? Maybe I could think of a loophole.

A loud voice echoing through the arena interrupted my thoughts. It was Cladius Templesmith. "Attention tributes. We've going to have a…gathering of sorts in the arena. All of you miss someone from back home, and I'm sure a few encouraging words could go a long way. Meet in the centre of the arena tomorrow at noon to claim your letter. I must warn you, you'll have to put up a fight to get it. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." That meant one thing. Prim.

* * *

I felt my smile widen on my face as the realization sunk in. I'm sure I looked the same as Cato right now. He looked into my eyes before hugging me, and kissing me on the forehead. He did that a lot, and I can't say I didn't like it. It was sweet. I wondered what Cladius meant by "putting up a fight to get it". Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. Instead of going hunting tonight, we decided to save our energy for tomorrow. We all sat in a circle, talking until the Capitol seal appeared. Three tributes had died today. I didn't know the first two, until the third appeared. I gasped, and felt tears well up in my eyes. It was Peeta.

* * *

I guess I didn't hear the canon, caught up with the excitement of hearing from Prim. Peeta and I were never close – but I could never forget the time he saved my life. He was the boy with the bread...it would be impossible to repay him for what he did for my family and I. I brought my three fingers to my lips, and held them high, honoring him with the gesture. I wiped the tears from my eyes and willed myself to be strong.

Like last night, Cato and I took first watch. "Were you ever…close to Peeta?" Cato asks after a few minutes of silence. "Not romantically. But he saved my life, once," I start, "It was after my Dad died. Prim, My Mum and I hadn't eaten for weeks. We were surviving off of mint leaves and water, but it wasn't enough. I tried selling Prim's old baby clothes, but there were no buyers. After that, I came to accept that I would soon die. I sat outside the Mellark home, with rain beating down on my head. Peeta came out of the bakery with some bread that he burnt, and began feeding it to some animals. But then he saw me. Without even thinking, he tossed me the two loaves of bread. That fed my family for weeks, and it was enough to get us back on our feet. I could never repay him for that." I sigh, relieved that I finally have told somebody. He looks at me, and smiles. "He was a good guy." "I know."

We finally drift off to sleep, with Marvel taking over the watch shift. I woke up with a nightmare, but with Cato's arms around me, I quickly went back to sleep. The next morning we woke bright and early, eating a full breakfast, preparing for the worst. Minutes seemed to go by longer than usual, because of the anticipation.

A gong went off, signaling 11:30, so we set off to the Gathering. We inched closer and closer, until I could see 9 figures in the distance, each holding a white envelope. I gripped Cato's hand as they came closer into view. When I finally realized who it was, holding my envelope, I couldn't believe it. Peeta.

* * *

I turned around to see other tributes appearing into view, until all nine tributes were here, standing in front of their person. For Cato, it was Glimmer. "Attention tributes!" we hear Cladius say before we can do anything. "Do not harm any other tributes. There will be plenty of time for that." He chuckles. "Now, you'll have to face something worse…the dead. We have picked each past tribute for you for a reason. You will have two options – talk your tribute into giving you the envelope, or fight them for it. Go."

Most of the tributes begin to fight. But I knew I couldn't do that. "Peeta," I whisper, my voice barely audible. I raise my hand to stoke his cheek, but his face remains emotionless. "How are you alive?" "I'm not. I'm dead. My memories were put into a…mutt." He answers coldly. "Oh. I just..I just wanted to thank you. I never got the chance to. I could never repay you for what you did for my family and I. You truly were a good person. Better than I'll ever be…and I'm so sorry things turned out like this. I will always consider you my friend…you were my hero, Peeta." I barely choke out the words.

"Don't lie to me." He stares blankly into my eyes. Tears are running down my cheeks now. _Be strong, Katniss, be strong._ I take a deep breath. "It's not a lie, Peeta. You didn't deserve to die like this.. You can give me the envelope, or not. It's your choice. I know you probably can never forgive me for not being with you in the games. So I'm not going to force it. But believe me when I say, I did care. I always will." "I believe you, Katniss." Peeta replies quietly, before continuing. "And if I had to die…I'm glad it was so that you could live." He hands me the envelope before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

This was crazy. How could they have raised the dead? But they didn't. It wasn't real. They just took his memories. And right now, they were probably taking them right out of the mutt. I shook out all these thoughts and focused on the game. I looked left and right, to find most of the tributes had already fled, leaving pools of blood as the only reminder of what happened. Cato was waiting patiently, after killing Glimmer a second time with no trouble. Clove had to reason with little Rue, from District Eleven for her letter. Somehow, the Gamemakers knew she had a weakness for children. I wasn't sure where Marvel was.

* * *

I held in tears and ran over to Cato. He held me into a tight hug, and put his arm around me as we walked back to camp. It wasn't until I sat down that I opened my envelope, and read Prim's words to myself:

_Dear Katniss,_

_I am so proud of you. You're doing so good, and I can hardly wait for you to be back home. I know you can do this. You're the strongest person I've ever met, Kat. I don't want you to worry about a single thing, just focus on you, and coming home. Mom's doing good. She's working a lot, but she's been here with me every night to watch you on the television. She's trying her best, and I know it's hard for you, but try to believe her. She says she loves you. I love you, Katniss. Don't lose hope, ever. Everything is going to be okay. Everyone is so proud of how far you've come. Hold on to that, and every time you look at that MockingJay pin, I want you to remember Dad, Mom, Me, Gale, Sae…everyone you love, all the people you're fighting for…all the people who are proud of you. Even Cato. I'll see you soon. I love you so much. _

_Lots of love, Prim_

_P.S. Quack quack!_

I smile at Prim's letter, and feel tears slide down my cheeks. I look straight at the cameras, and say as audible as I can manage, "I love you too, little duck. I'll see you very soon."

* * *

_Well, there's your twist! It took me a while to think of, but I wanted Katniss to know how Prim felt, so I had to come up with some sort of way for her to get a letter. I have been wanting to add Peeta in there for a while, but I didn't want him to get in the way of the Katniss/Cato relationship, so I put him in as only a friend of Katniss'. _

_As for the Clove "children weakness" thing, I wanted to get across that there's more to Clove than just a brutal killer, although that's how she was portrayed in the actual Hunger Games book. _

_Thank you for all the reviews! Next chapter will be posted, revealing what was said in Cato's letter, once I hit 15 reviews. :)_

_Thanks to my new reader: xPurpleChameleonx! Hope you guys like Chapter Eight! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – **Cato POV**

"_Why'd you kill me, Cato?" Glimmer cooed seductively, waving my envelope around."I was only trying to help," she continued, "I'm a Career, and dying in the bloodbath, that's pathetic!" "You're pathetic, Glimmer." I sighed. "Oh, am I? Or are you the pathetic one, falling in love with a rat from District Twelve!" she laughed out loud, and I felt my anger grow. I grabbed her by the throat. "I killed you once, and I can do it again, you pathetic piece of trash. Don't you ever talk about her like that EVER." I grabbed the envelope from her hand and snapped her neck with the other._

I ran my fingers over the envelope, thinking back to the events of earlier today. Taking a deep breath, I opened it. Inside, I found two letters, one from my Dad, and another from Josh. I pulled Dad's out first. It was completely what I expected.

_Dear Cato,_

_What are you doing, son? I thought that we raised you better than to do something like this. This is the Hunger Games! There is no room for love. You need to come home a victor. Make our family proud. I love you Cato. Do what you know is right._

_Sincerely, Father_

I sighed, knowing that he would never accept my fate. But I was willing to die for Katniss. Nothing was going to change that, even if it meant sacrificing my father's respect and honor. I then moved on to Josh's letter.

_Dear Cato,_

_I miss you so much. I read Dad's letter, but don't listen to him. I'm proud of you. And Katniss is amazing, I don't think you could have done any better. I know you'll find a way for things to work out, you always do. So enjoy this adventure, although things are cloudy now, soon you'll know what you need to do. You will never lose my respect and admiration; you're my role model, brother. I love you, and I'll see you soon._

_Love, Josh_

I smiled at Josh's words. This was exactly what I needed to keep going. I disregarded my father's letter completely…I stopped caring about what he thought a long time ago. I loved him, but we were completely different people, and not much could change that.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It was time to go hunting. I'd avoided it as long as I could, but we're Careers, after all. It had to happen at some point, and the Capitol wouldn't rest until they got their action. I clutched my bow and arrow close to me and thought about what it might be like to make my first kill. I don't know how I'd gotten this far clean-handed. I shut the voices around me out and went into my hunting mode. My footsteps were silent and my mind was on alert. The sound of crunching leaves came from my left, and I quickly made my way towards the noise. Justmeters away was Thresh, gathering some berries from a bush. I always respected him for his independence, his refusal to play the games on anyone's terms but his own. I nudged Cato and pointed towards the guy. He nodded and with one swift movement, sent his spear through the air, aimed at his neck. It impaled him almost instantly, sending him to the ground. The cannon went off and I sucked in the air, knowing I was one step closer to home but still not exactly happy.

We set off to find more tributes, and ended up finding Marvel, hidden in a tree. He broke away from the alliance after the Gathering, and we've been looking for him since. Clove threw a knife up towards him with no trouble, and we decided to call it a night.

Clove took first watch. We slept for a while, but after a couple hours I found it was no use. Tonight was going to be a sleepless one. I told Clove to go to sleep and I took over. Before long, Cato came over to sit with me. "Hey."

"Hi," I breathed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"That's pretty vague. What do you mean?"

"Well..in a few days the games will be into the finale. Even if we make it to the final two…what are we going to do, Katniss?"

I knew I had to deal with this at some point. "I don't know Cato.. I don't want to lose you," I hesitated. "I can't lose you."

"I know."

"Let's just enjoy tonight." I suggested.

"Okay…but Katniss?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I love you."

I looked right into his eyes. "I think I love you too."

* * *

**Haymitch POV**

"You can see how much the Capitol loves them together…its both, or none, and you know that." I pleaded. "There can only be one winner." he explained, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Make an exception. Do this…do this for young love." Seneca sighed, almost in defeat. "Okay, Abernathy. I see your point. I'll make the announcement."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Excuse me, tributes!" the voice echoed through the arena. "There has been a slight...adjustment to the rulebook. This year, there can be two victors, but only if one if male and one is female. That is all, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

My heart stopped. I looked at Cato for anything signifying that this was real. There was a smirk on his face, but you couldn't miss the happiness in his eyes. I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Cato!" I screamed, but then clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing that we're in the arena. He ran over to me and kissed me, but different from the last time.

This kiss was passionate, full of hope and longing. It's like he'd been waiting forever for this moment. I couldn't help myself – I smiled as we kissed. I felt my cheeks flush, and the butterflies in my stomach were undeniable. He pulled away, and kissed my forehead, and stared into my eyes. "We can do this, Katniss." "I know." I whispered, so overcome with emotion.

* * *

_What do you think? :)_

_Do you guys want Clove in the story more? I've been thinking of a way to keep her alive, but I still don't know if I want to go anywhere with her. After all, its a Katniss/Cato story. Please give me your opinions! _

_Once I hit 20 reviews, the tenth chapter will be up! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – **Cato POV**

"Congratulations." Clove said quietly, coming out of the cornucopia after hearing the announcement. "Clove…" I started. I didn't know what to say. I was in love with Katniss…but Clove was my best friend. She had been there for me through everything…seen sides of me that no one else saw, until Katniss, that is. "Don't say it. You love her…I get it." She smiled weakly. Before I could answer, she continued. "Let's just enjoy the time we have left, okay?" I nodded and hugged her tightly. I loved Clove – but in a sisterly way.

I thought all night of some kind of loophole that would get all three of us out. I definitely couldn't say goodbye to Katniss…and guilt would never leave my side if I let Clove die, knowing I could do something about it. I still had time to think…it would be days before the finale at this rate. All the tributes were hiding – there hadn't been any action since we killed Marvel. I guess the announcement was excitement enough for now. Let's hope.

The next morning I woke up to find Clove sitting alone eating breakfast. Then, moments later, Katniss walked over to join her. I stretched, and then set off to where they were sitting.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Good morning." A gruff voice said from behind me.

"Hey," I breathed.

Clove nodded towards Cato and gave him a small smile. I could tell they'd been friends for a long time.

"What are we going to do today?" I wondered.

"Probably hunt a little later on. For now we can just relax,"

"Okay Cato,"

"So, Katniss, what's it like in District Twelve?" Clove finally spoke up.

"I'd guess it's nothing like District Two," I started. "There's a lot of hunger. I live in the poorer side of town, called the Seam," I knew I couldn't mention hunting, that would only put Gale in danger…so I improvised. "Prim's goat, Lady, pretty much keeps us going. We can sell the milk and cheese from her,"

"How'd you get her?"

"I'd been saving up for a while for Prim's birthday. She loves animals. One day, I was in town, and I walked past the butcher. They were getting ready to put Lady down, but I was able to convince them to sell her to me for a good price. I've never seen Prim happier than when I brought that goat home..and it's paid for itself twice over," I smiled at the memory.

"That's really cool. You must love your sister a lot," Clove smiled sympathetically.

"More than anything," I could almost feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "What about your family, Clove?"

"My mom and dad are never around much, always working out of town. I don't have any siblings…but I do have my Aunt Clover. I was named after her. She's always there for me, and in fact, I stay with her whenever my parents are away. She's one of the only people I trust…I love her a lot."

I'd never seen this side of Clove before. Cato's told me a lot about her, and how she's not as hard and lethal as she looks, but I never really took it into consideration. She was really nice…and there's much more too her than you'd think.

"She sounds wonderful." I smiled at her, and Clove's eyes lit up as I spoke.

"She is," Cato finally cut in. "She's like a mother to everyone in Two…she has this way of making everyone feel welcome."

"I miss her." Clove sighed.

"I know what you mean," Cato and I said, almost in perfect unison, and I giggled.

* * *

Caught up in the conversation, I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. But quickly, my hunter instincts kicked in and I called for Cato to duck. A spear came flying at me, and I turned to see the Female District Three tribute from the corner of my eye. The spear brushed across my leg, and I ducked, trying to get out of the line of fire. I breathed, and with one quick, simple motion, I yanked the spear out of my leg. I had to work quickly. I tore off a piece of fabric from my shirt and tied it tightly around my leg.

I stood up quietly and loaded an arrow into my bow, searching for the enemy. To the left was Cato, fighting the Male District Three tribute, and to the left was the female trying to take down Clove. Everyone was weaponless but me. I sucked in the air and let my arrow fly, watching as it hit the female tribute. Clove made her way towards me and I already was loading my bow to aim at the male tribute, Cato glanced at me and jumped out of the way. The arrow impaled him directly in the heart, earning itself a death blow.

Before we even had time to check our surroundings, a parachute with the number '12' etched into the side landed on the ground next to me. I applied the cream inside directly to my cut, but not before I checked to see if Cato and Clove were unharmed.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I shouted, not caring at this point who heard.

"We're both okay, Katniss," I heard Cato say strongly.

"Any injuries?" I Inquired.

"None to speak of." They made their way towards me, and even in a near death situation, Cato's smirk was still almost implanted on his face.

"Get that smirk off your face," I grinned. "I just saved both of your lives!"

Cato shrugs. "I could have taken him."

"Whatever you say, tough guy," Clove rolls her eyes jokingly.

"How bad is your leg?" Cato notices the cut and starts to panic.

"Calm down. It barely broke skin; the girl didn't know what she was doing with a spear."

"Let me see."

I unwrap my leg, revealing a scar, bleeding lightly. "There's blood." He sighs.

"Cato, it's not that bad, seriously. Haymitch sent me some cream to make sure it doesn't get infected anyway,"

I can hear his sigh of relief. "Okay. Good."

"Good." I agreed.

* * *

_Here you go, Chapter Ten! :)_

_Thank you all verrrry much for your reviews, it means a lot to me! In this chapter, I had more character development for Clove, and it'll continue over the next couple chapters before the finale._

_The next chapter will be up once I hit 30 reviews! Let me know what you think, if you have any questions, message me! :) _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – **Clove POV**

That night Cato insisted Katniss went to bed early, apparently she needed rest so her cut can heal. That's just like him…always worrying. I decided to stay up with him for a bit. I hadn't actually gotten a chance to talk with just him since the games began.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Clove." He grinned.

"We haven't talked in a while."

"I know." I can see the sadness in his icy blue eyes.

"Remember when we first met?" I shoot him a weak smile.

"Yeah, you hated me!" Cato laughs quietly.

"You were a jerk. You took my knives, and insisted that you could throw them better than me. Which you didn't, by the way." I smirked.

He glares at me. "I still think I threw them better, back then at least."

"That's a lie! Stick to swords, Cato."

He shakes his head but I can see the smile creeping up on his lips. "I remember when your Aunt Clover took us to her cottage. We swam out so far into the lake; it took us two hours to get home,"

I cringed at the thought. "I never wanted to move again!"

"It was nothing!"

"Maybe for you, Mr. Muscles over there…" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." He winks at me.

"That was a good day." I turn to look at him.

"I've missed you Clove."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

**Cato POV**

If there was a way the three of us could live, I would make it happen in a heartbeat. The finale was coming quick, and I still didn't know what I was going to do. I needed to think fast. But for now, I was trying to enjoy this moment with Clove. I really had missed her. I was so caught up in Katniss, I forgot about my best friend. She's been here for me through everything…she deserves better than that.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I slept through the entire night for the first time in the arena. I felt refreshed, which was good because today was hunting day. We were down to 6 tributes, including the three of us. We needed to cut this short, the Capitol audience would be boring quickly. Thresh would be the biggest challenge. FoxFace and the District Seven tribute should be nothing.

"You guys ready?" I called to Cato and Clove.

"Yep, let's go," Cato answered while putting his arm around me.

I smiled and started to walk, trying not to focus on Cato. My hunter instincts kicked in quickly, as did theirs I assume as Cato's arm left my shoulder.

After about half an hour of walking, I heard something. It was the sound of running, almost like a…dog? I put two and two together half a second before they came barreling through the trees. "Muttations!" I shrieked.

Cato stood in the fighting position with Clove on one side and me on the other. I loaded my bow and waited for the attack. A muscular mutt with blonde hair came right at me. I stared into its blue eyes for half a second before I shot. It was Peeta…but it wasn't. _It just looked like him, _I reminded myself over and over. I didn't dare look at any other of the mutt's eyes. I just continued to load my bow, and shoot at anything moving in front of me, only looking to make sure it wasn't Cato or Clove.

"Are they all gone?" I breathed.

"Yeah," Clove sighed, sitting down under a tree.

"You did good, Kat," Cato kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks," I smiled before continuing. "Did any of you hear the cannon?"

"Yeah, I heard it go off about mid-way through the attack," Clove answered.

"Another tribute down, two to go." Cato rejoiced.

We continued on our way, not speaking the entire time, until a few hours later we came across the District Seven tribute. He was up high in a tree. I was the only one able to climb…so it was my turn to kill, I guess. I gritted my teeth as I let my arrow fly. The cannon went off signaling another death.

That night we sat together, hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with Thresh in the finale. But things never work out the way planned. Foxface and District Seven's faces appeared in the sky tonight. I silently mourned for their family's loss, knowing that could just as easily have been me.

The finale ought to be good. It would surely be tomorrow. We all needed to get a good night's rest, so we slept in 4 hour shifts, assuring that everybody got their eight hours.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Thank you very much for all the reviews, I've taken all of your input into consideration! :) _

_I know this chapter is kind of short, but I just needed something to work up to the big finale...are you excited? Let me know how you think things should play out in the next chapter...I think I already have an idea, but I'd love to hear anyone's input. _

_Thank you to my new readers - hungergameslover5658, Francesca Mellark, laughingsince98, Little Sea Shell, heartbreaker315, KaeanneTheWriter, AlibratB30, xagent-6x, and itsrebccaxo! _

_40 reviews and the eleventh chapter will be up! Thanks for reading! :) _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – **Katniss POV: _The Finale_**

I woke up to a loud dinging noise filling the arena. I immediately covered my ears and looked to Cato for reassurance, but I found none. His brow furrowed in confusion, while Clove forced her eyes shut, trying to ignore the piercing sound. This went on for another 5 minutes, before it came to an abrupt stop. "Happy Finale Day, tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Of course, it was a wakeup call. A rather unpleasant one, but I guess its better that we're awake.

"We need to hunt Thresh." Cato stated. I felt the blood drain out of my face. I had always respected Thresh. He wouldn't play the games on anybody's terms but his own, and that's what a victor should be. But I have to go home to Prim…there's no other way. "I can't kill him, Cato…" I breathed. "You won't have to. I'll make it quick and painless, I promise." I nodded and tried to put it into the back of my mind.

It didn't take long for us to find him, the Gamemakers made sure of that. "Thresh." Cato said strongly as we approached him.

* * *

"Cato." He replied in a deep, gruff voice. "

I'm sorry it has to be this way…" he sounds genuinely sad, but Thresh doesn't believe it.

"Yeah? Is that what you Careers say to all the other tributes?"

I speak up. "It isn't. We always respected you, Thresh."

The glare comes right off his face and is filled with sadness when he finally looks at me. "I understand, you know."

"You do?" it comes out as barely a whisper.

"You have to go home to your sister." He replies solemnly.

I nod and give him a weak smile, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I won't let them pour. I have to be strong now.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go without a fight." He continues.

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Cato says, no hint of sarcasm to speak of.

* * *

Immediately Thresh lunges as Cato, pinning him to the ground. Cato easily sidesteps him and regains his footing. They go back and forth for a while, Thresh throwing punches and Cato dodging them, never once even trying to fight back. Thresh stabs Cato in the stomach, just missing his heart. Cato breathes, not daring to hesitate. Right as Cato is about to deliver the death blow, Thresh calls out. "Wait."

Cato hesitates, but draws his sword in. Thresh looks right up at the camera. "I love you, Mom, Dad, Sister…you mean everything to me. But don't hate these people…they're just like me, fighting to survive. I'll see you all soon." Then as he utters his final words, he nods to Cato. Cato sucks in the air and impales Thresh through the heart, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he doesn't allow it. Simultaneously, Clove, Cato and I bring our three middle fingers to our lips, and then hold them high, saluting and honoring him, in a way. In the heat of the moment, I forgot about Cato's injury. I'm slightly shocked when he falls to his knees, holding his chest tightly. He moans quietly, and I drop down next to him, gripping his hand tightly.

* * *

"Cato." I manage, and the tears come quicker than I thought.

"Katniss…." He breathes. "Go. Don't worry about me."

"Are you crazy Cato? All I do is worry about you…and I'm not going anywhere without you." I say strongly.

He chuckles a little. "I think the games make everyone a little crazy." He's becoming hysterical.

"Don't leave me, Cato." I whimper.

"Come here."

I move closer to him, inches away from his face. He kisses me softly, clearly trying to stop my words. "Cato…." I say again.

"Don't." he says, still kissing me. Minutes go by before he pulls away, and kisses me on the forehead. I close my eyes and will him to stay alive.

"Once we get back to the Capitol they'll heal you. Don't worry. We can still do this Cato."

"We can." He agrees softly.

* * *

**Haymitch POV**

What are they doing? I don't understand why they didn't kill the girl, Clove, in the first place. She's a sweet girl, but she's standing in their way of winning. But now she's nowhere to be found, and they're just sitting there. _Go and find Clove, _I urged to Katniss. I understood her in a way, though. If he was going to die, she wanted to be there with him.

A knock on my door interrupted my anxious thinking. "Yes?" I called out.

Seneca Crane walks through the doors and takes a seat across from me. "So, we know what we're going to do..." a smile forming on his lips.

"Continue." I sigh.

"Well, there has been popular demand for Clove in the sex trade. Not as high as Katniss, of course, but it's still there. We simply cannot break Cato and Katniss apart – the Capitol will crumble. But, if we allow the three of them to live, Clove will be enough for President Snow to sell, and Katniss will be free. Sound good?"

I sighed, thinking about the deal. It would be incredible for Katniss. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for the District Two girl. No one deserves that, especially a small and young girl like herself. "I have a few conditions."

"Go on." He waits patiently.

"The girl, Clove, you wait until she's 18 before you involve her in such activity." He nods in agreement, so I continue. "And her mentor, Enobaria, will pick her clients, to assure she isn't left with anybody too…violent."

"That should be okay." He smiles and holds his hand out for me to shake. I give him a curt nod.

"I'll make the announcement soon."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

We sit in silence for a while, before I notice Clove is nowhere to be found. "Clove?" I call out curiously. She appears from the trees holding a knife to her throat.

"You guys should win. I never had a chance anyway." Her voice is dry and raspy, but barely a whisper.

"Clove..." I look at her, sadness written all over my face. I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad. You're perfect for each other."

"Clove," Cato moans. "Don't do this. Give yourself more honor than that."

"Why? I don't care anymore."

"Because I care." His voice is calm.

* * *

She's crying now. It seems like her cool and calm exterior is nothing but a mask. "I'm going to die anyway." She pulls the knife to her throat, and just as she's about to break skin, Cladius' voice echoes through the arena.

"Attention tributes! Due to…popular demand, another change has been made. Say hello to the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Clark, Katniss Everdeen, and Clove Whitfield!"

I'm sure the camera is panned on my face now. It's full of shock, and happiness, and worry for Cato. But they won't let him die now. Not after he's been crowned victor.

Clove drops the knife to the floor and a smile beams through her face. Not in a million years would any of us think this could happen…but it did. I wish I could call it a miracle. But it's not. There's a reason the gamemakers are doing this, and I know it won't be good.

* * *

**Cato POV**

The hole in my abdomen is aching, but I don't care. I'm caught up in the excitement. I'll leave this arena, but not alone. I'll leave it with the love of my life, and my best friend. I grab hold of Katniss and hug her tightly, burying my face in her hair. She's so beautiful. It's hard to believe someone so perfect could be mine. I kiss her forehead, then her cheek, before finally reaching her mouth. The kiss is heated, as if we've waited forever for this moment…and we have.

"I love you." I smile, pulling away.

"I love you more." She laughs.

"Not possible."

"I think it is." Katniss argues, and I shake my head and kiss her again, ending our argument.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I don't let go of Cato as we walk to the hovercraft. Clove trials beside us, the admiration clearly displayed on her face. Cato and I hug her tightly as she exclaims "We did it!"

"We did, didn't we?" I say.

"I think we played the game perfectly." Cato smirks.

"Well don't get too cocky now." I wink.

We board the hovercraft and are bombarded with congratulations from the attendants. I'm caught up in the excitement, but somewhere in the back of my mind is worry. I'm afraid of what's coming next, but I don't let myself think about it. For now, I think about Prim, Cato, Mother, Haymitch, Gale, Clove, Sae, Dad…all the people that are on my side…all the people that I love.

I lay down, resting my head on Cato's chest while he plays with my hair. I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

_Okay...I know I said I wouldn't update until 40 reviews, but I couldn't wait! Thank you very much for all your support and input, if theres any other ideas you have for me feel free to message me or to review!_

_I hope you guys liked the finale...but don't worry, the story isn't over yet! There's still lots more drama to come. The next chapter will be up as soon as I hit 45 reviews. :) _

_By the way, if you have any suggestions about where you think I should go with Clove, let me know, I have a few ideas but I'm open to whatever you guys have to say...thanks again! Love you all. :)_


End file.
